A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. Example devices include routers, switches, gateways, wireless access points, servers, printers and other devices. Each computing device may have a number of internal elements. A router, for example, may have interface cards (IFCs), power supplies, a primary and a backup routing engine, a forwarding engine or other components.
Conventional inventory management systems maintain an inventory database of the current locations of all the elements in the network. Most inventory management systems for computer networks periodically reconcile the inventory database with the network. The primary objective is generally to synchronize the network with the inventory database, thereby giving a real-time view of the devices and elements deployed within the network.
It is often important for an enterprise to have an accurate view of current elements, as various departments in the enterprise may base decisions on the current inventory. In particular, an enterprise may make purchasing, deployment, or other decisions based on the current inventory. For example, a service provider, a network engineer, a network planner, accounting, or customer support may interact with the inventory management system to make these or other decisions.